percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryder Hunt
Ryder Hunt is the 16 year old son of Phlegethon, the river/god of fire in the underworld. He was created by him out of water from the river Phlegethon in the underworld. =History= Ryder's childhood was very... Unusual. His adoptive father was a clown. I don't mean his father was funny, I mean his father was literally a clown. You know, red nose, weird colored hair, big shoes and other things like that. Bad thing about that was that Ryder was scared of clowns. He was often bullied at school for having a clown for a father and the fact he has ADHD and Dyslexia. Especially when Ryder was being pickep up in that ridiculously small car. He was kicked out of soooo many schools for blowing up things, and having monsters attack him. His father would spend money he was planning to use for himself for Ryder's education. His father only wanted the best for him. He sacrificed his own happiness so many times for Ryder. He turned down amazing job offers that would take time away from Ryder, he turned down the chance to get married because she didn't like Ryder, and other things similar to that. All Ryder showed him was anger and rudeness. Ryder was really mean to his father. But he couldn't deal with it, always being bullied because of his father. He was always yelling at him and insulting him, not even realizing everything his father did for him. One day, his father came to Ryder saying that he should come watch his performance at the circus to support him. Ryder started to scream at him saying stuff like "You know I hate clowns!" and, "It embarrasses me so much that you do this! I get bullied so much because of it!" but the one that got his father to snap was "I don't even like you! Why would I support you!" Ryder has said things similar to that before, but his father had enough. His father got so frustrated he started to shout at him equally as loud as Ryder was. He took the boiling water he was using for the pasta he was making and through it at him. Things carried around like that for the rest of the night. But once Ryder finally got the courage to do something his father attempted to stab him, Ryder grabbed the knife and plunged it into his father's chest. With a smirk on his face and no regret for what he did Ryder set foot into the world. He traveled around reaching havoc on everyone. He stole, vandalized and assaulted. After he killed his father, he felt like nothing could stop him! During the night he was almost undeafeatable. Almost. He ran into a couple of tree nymphs who figured out he was a demigod and told him who his mother was and about Camp. He thanked them and said he would head off to camp. But he didn't. He continued to reek havoc on people, until he met a Drakon. The Drakon was sent by Ares after Ryder stole one of his children's car. It may seem like over reacting but Ares hates it when people make a fool of himself or his children. The Drakon almost killed him. It didn't kill him because Ryder got to Camp.After he got to camp he befriended Will Solace. He accidentally let it slip what he had done to his father in the past and Will told Percy's half brother. His half brother told everyone at camp and they had chased him with torches and weapons and ran him out of camp. They didn't want a murder with them. He wandered for a bit, going back to his old life on the streets. You know stealing, assaulting, etc. Then he tried to pick pocket Thanatos. thanatos was about to kill him until he realized he was a demigod. He asked him to join the Death Angels, and he accepted. =Personality= Ryder seems to be in a permanently bad mood. Why? No one knows. He's always yelling at people and threatening them. It's not very pleasant to be around. He's very rebellious and never listens to directions or listens in general. He has some trust and loyalty issues... He'll always be on the borderline between good and evil. But he does have a group of close friends he would never hurt. Well so much to the point of death at least ;). In the end he'll always stand by them. But it's very hard for them to trust him after that. He'll try to redeem himself though. He's always trying to show he's the best when he's actually not. He's overconfident and merciless. No one can stand in his way.. He loves to make people mad and get them all confused and stuff. He's always flirting with girls and is very romantic and seductive. Even his voice is all, seductive and sexy like. He's not afraid to get down and dirty though. He's very cunning and sneaky. He gets jealous very easily. It's riducoulous how easily it is. He's also very competitive and no one wins besides him. In addition to this he's merciless and unsympathetic in battle and real life. He's always looking for a fight and prefers to sort things out using his fighting so will call him blood thirsty. He always needs to be moving or bad things will happen. He's also paranoid. He's also very controlling and manipulative. Isn't he wonderful! =Apperence= Ryder has Coal Black hair thats cut short and spiked up in a way that makes it look messy. He has firey red eyes that are always blazing. He has tan skin, from his native american heritage. He's tall and muscular, from so much boxing and training. He has a black stud peircing in his left ear. He also has a tattoo of his pitchfork on his left forearm. He has several scars all over but his most defined is the bite on his hand fromt the Drakon attack. =Powers/Weapons= Powers *He can start, stop and control fire. *He also has some control of underworld rivers, but only the underworld ones. *He can melt things *He is uneffected by heat Weapons He uses a stygian iron pitchfork named Crooked. It was a gift from his father. =Relationship= Thanatos He treats Thanatos like his goofy uncle. After he tried to pickpocket him, Thanatos took him in and gave him a home. Zoe He was jealous of her at first, but then grew to like her. They had a love hate relationship where you couldn't tell if they were flirting or fighting. =Apperences= Death's Angels He is a main character IC33690.jpg|Ryder's sword, Crooked. Screen shot 2011-10-10 at 2.29.17 PM.png|Ryder Hunt Screen shot 2011-11-20 at 10.06.32 AM.png Category:Males Category:Horror Category:Demigods